


Makeup then Makeout

by butterflyprince (rinmatsuokaswife)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, School Dances, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/butterflyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the big school dance, Aisha and Rena's short house-visit for a makeover turns into a nicer, better make-out session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup then Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a soft spot for this ship for a long time, I wish there was more fanfiction for it, so I'm writing one. And I'll probably end up writing more because I can't get enough of it...  
> Also, just a warning, but it escalates quickly.

"Aisha..."

"Yeah?" 

"You know how we're both going to the dance tonight?" 

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you." 

"A surprise? What kind?" 

"We're gonna be at a huge party with loads of kids from our school, you know?" 

"Well, duh."  

"But you know what that means, right?" 

A sigh. "What?" 

"A makeover!" 

"W-What?? Why?!" 

"So you'll look pretty, of course..." 

In the big spacious living room, Rena led Aisha by the hands to the couch, who reluctantly sat down while she leaned over to grab a big glittery box of makeup off the floor, setting it on the long coffee table across from them. 

Aisha fidgeted nervously, hiding her anxiety with an amused smile while feeling the blush start to creep in. Long blond locks cascaded around Rena's heart-shaped face as she opened up the box, her legs crossed, a sweet grin spread on her face. 

"Alright, try me," Aisha said, turning to face Rena, stretching her legs out into her excited lap, crossing one over the other. Rena turned to her and laughed it off, resting her arms on Aisha's shins while her hands continued to pick things out of the box, but there was now a rosy shade of pink on her cheeks. 

She was surprised when Rena then pushed up on her calves and started scooting closer towards her. "I'm gonna have to get closer to you to reach your face," Rena explained, and before Aisha could complain, she was so close that her thighs were now resting on Rena's lap instead. 

Rena flashed her a flirty white smile, and leaned over to pull the box closer to her so she could grab more things out. 

Aisha was tempted to ask her why she hadn't asked her to take her legs off her lap, but she didn't question it; instead she crossed her arms and glanced stiffly at the tube of concealer Rena was holding in one hand. 

"First, let's get rid of those dark circles." Rena squeezed some of the peach-colored liquid onto the back of her hand, and poked her finger into it.  

Rena shifted in her spot so she was facing Aisha better, and started dotting the stuff underneath Aisha's eyes. It felt wet and sticky, and she would have been trying her hardest to ignore the feeling of it if Rena's soft fingers were distracting her; it felt like a warm and fuzzy shock of electricity went through her with every touch. 

Once the concealer was patted in, Rena narrowed her eyes and observed Aisha's face for a moment; Aisha stifled a laugh in response. Then Rena grinned. 

"God, your cheeks are so red, Aisha!" Rena leaned closer and traced a fingertip across her cheek, drawing a little circle-shape. The gentle drag of her fingernail made Aisha's hand almost violently twitch with arousal. 

"Sh-shut up!" Aisha snapped, looking away as the embarrassment flooded within her. 

"You're so easily embarrassed," Rena laughed, "it's so cute." 

Aisha felt her heart nearly stop at those last three words before Rena gently planted a soft kiss on the apple of her cheek. In seconds she was prepared to get taken into the ER for a cardiac arrest. 

"H-Hey!" she protested, but Rena giggled and grabbed a big bottle of foundation. 

"As much as I like your natural blush, let's give you some more coverage." Rena squirted some of the foundation onto a sponge and spread it around all over Aisha's cheeks, nose, and forehead, her fingers pinching Aisha's chin and holding her into place. Aisha awkwardly closed her eyes and tried not to think too much about the kiss. 

After some sludgy liquid eyeliner and a few coats of mascara, Rena took out a thick, fluffy brush and tapped it into some bronzer. "This is gonna make your face look slimmer," she explained. 

"Are you saying my face is fat?" Aisha asked. 

"No! It's nice and round; it just makes your cheekbones look higher." Aisha fell into a paradise of glee when the soft, soft brush started working it's magic on her cheeks. She closed her eyes, just when Rena's hand cupped her other cheek, and her eyes flew open. 

"I'm holding you still," Rena told her, smiling, but even Aisha could tell that she was blushing too. Except instead of the red Aisha turned, she turned to a nice pink. 

She applied more bronzer to the other side of her face, before then picking out a coral-colored lipstick. Aisha bit her lip nervously. "This would look so pretty on you," Rena whispered, rolling out the bullet. 

Rena put her hand on Aisha's cheek, causing a storm of volts going through Aisha's face, and she leaned in closer, lining out Aisha's lips with the lipstick. She moved slowly and carefully, before pulling her hand back; but she stayed close, admiring her handiwork. 

"Gorgeous," Rena noted. 

Aisha rubbed her lips together, smearing the lipstick out a bit, before realizing that Rena wasn't leaning back and her hand was still on her cheek, her eyes locking with hers. 

Rena continued to stare as one of her bangs fell into her face a little; Aisha smiled and leaned closer herself, pushing the hair back and around her ear. "Looking at something?" she murmured. 

She then went for it; and kissed her full on the lips. 

Rena didn't respond for a moment, but then her mouth settled against Aisha's; and then it opened a little, and then a little more. Their lips slowly moved against each others. Aisha's hands went to Rena's shoulders, while Rena dropped the lipstick onto the floor and moved her hand up Aisha's thigh before gripping her waist. 

Rena soon clambered out from under Aisha's legs, and Aisha bended them, Rena now sitting over them. They continued to kiss as Rena lay on top of Aisha, Aisha's arm wrapped around Rena's neck and the other around her back. Rena's hand went around back behind Aisha's head, her leg going between hers, and she started massaging Aisha's hip slowly, her fingers slipping into her shirt and tapping softly against her side. 

Aisha choked and let out a giggle, moving her waist away from Rena's fingers; she pulled her mouth away for a brief moment, still smiling. "Stop, that tickles," she laughed, her voice becoming kittenish. 

Rena chuckled, her hand behind her head now lowering down her back. "Oh does it now?" Both hands curled up into Aisha's shirt, some fingers poking around her belly and others poking down the tops of her shorts. "Or are you just nervous about taking your clothes off?" 

Aisha snickered as Rena pressed her chest to her's, her face going into the crook of her neck as her hands started exploring up her ribs and closer towards her bra. She was already having ideas of unclasping the bra and feeling Aisha up, before tugging off her shirt and then tugging off her own and getting tangled up against each other with sweat turning their skin sticky; and she was hungry for all of those possibilities. 

She was ready to stick her fingers up into the bra; just when there was a loud knock on the door. 

The fist on the otherside of the door hit another few times after a brief pause. "Hello? Hellooo?" 

The two froze; until Rena released a loud sigh. Aisha looked up at her unsurely as Rena removed her hands out from underneath her shirt, grimacing shortly at the stain the fallen lipstick had made into the carpet. 

"Who is it?" Aisha whispered, but Rena didn't respond. She crawled off of Aisha, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. Rena fastened her grip to Aisha's shoulders and steered her away from the couch and towards the bedroom. Aisha was about to protest, but Rena opened the door and pushed her inside. 

"Just wait a second," she told her, placing a kiss on Aisha's nose. "We're resuming this right after." 


End file.
